


illicit affairs

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Drabble, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Bruce's relationship with Clark is probably the only relationship that makes him feel loved, vulnerable, and hurt in the best way he could ever imagined.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	illicit affairs

_**Leave the perfume on the shelf** _  
_**That you picked out just for him** _  
_**So you leave no trace behind** _  
_**Like you don't even exist** _

Bruce grabbed his designer perfume and gripped it in his hand  
He knew it's Clark's favorite and he'd spend hours burying his face on Bruce's neck when he used it  
But he's gonna meet Clark in the office, so he won't have time to stay with his lover for long  
He put down the perfume and grabbed his regular perfume instead

_**Take the words for what they are** _  
_**A dwindling, mercurial high** _  
_**A drug that only worked** _  
_**The first few hundred times** _

_"You're the best thing I see in the morning."_

  
_"I could never ask for more."_

  
Bruce curved his lips to a smile everytime Clark said those sentences, when they were tangled in bed  
He knew Clark probably said it just to comfort him when he looked a little blue  
But the words sounded so good and felt true so Bruce just took them to the heart

_**And that's the thing about illicit affairs** _  
_**And clandestine meetings** _  
_**And stolen stares** _  
_**They show their truth one single time** _  
_**But they lie and they lie and they lie** _  
_**...a million little times** _

Bruce tried to keep a calm face when he bumped his shoulder to Clark's between the missions  
He tried to look at the different direction when he felt Clark's azure eyes staring at him when he spoke in the League meetings  
Because he didn't know if he had it in him to keep the truth with lies if he returned the gestures

_**And you wanna scream** _  
_**Don't call me kid** _  
_**Don't call me baby** _  
_**Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me** _  
_**You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else** _

There were times when Bruce wanted to scream at Clark's sweet nothings   
And his habit to bring Bruce to watch the sunset with him   
Adding another color to brighten Bruce's usual darkness

_**Don't call me kid** _  
_**Don't call me baby** _  
_**Look at this idiotic fool that you made me** _  
_**You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else** _

Learning a new language was usually exciting for Bruce  
It means he improved his skills and he can use it in the future  
But not when Clark taught him to say I love you in Kryptonese   
A sentence he can never speak with anyone else  
And no matter how many times he said it, it would be meaningless for his lover

_And Bruce knows damn well_  
_For Clark he would ruin himself_  
_...a million little times_

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN HAVING THIS HEADCANON WHERE CLARK ALWAYS SAID THE MAGIC THREE WORDS TO BRUCE IN KRYPTONESE BUT THEN THIS SONG CAME OUT AND I PUT A LITTLE SAD TWIST TO IT IM SORRY
> 
> ALSO, SUPPORT ZACK SNYDER'S JUSTICE LEAGUE WHEN IT COMES OUT BECAUSE I BELIEVE ZACK WOULD PREPARE MORE SUPERBAT CONTENTS IN IT


End file.
